Robobrain
Robobrain sentry |game5 =FNV |articles5 =Robobrain Think tank X-8 robobrain Robobrain Mark series U.S. Army robobrain |game6 =FO4AUT |articles6 =Robobrain Servomech robobrain Integrated robobrain Cybermech robobrain Quantum robobrain |game7 =FO76 |articles7 =Robobrain Robobrain sentry Robobrain tactician Robobrain war mind Robobrain devastator |game8 =VB |articles8 =Robobrain Think tank S.O.R.-1000 Alpha }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} The robobrain is a next-generation cyborg appearing throughout the ''Fallout'' series. Developed by General Atomics International with the assistance of RobCo Industries,RobCo sales and service center acts as cover for the research below. the robobrain was designed from the ground up as a multirole platform for use by military and civilian clients. They are more flexible and powerful than robots due to the fact that their central control and processing unit is an actual brain, rather than an artificial facsimile.''Fallout: New Vegas'' loading screen hints: "The Robobrain, constructed by General Atomics International before the great nuclear war, is unique in that it uses an actual organic brain as its central processor."''Automatron'' loading screen hints: "The Robobrain, constructed by General Atomics International before the Great War, is unique in that it uses an actual organic brain as its central processor." Coupled with a robust, all-terrain tracked chassis and powerful armaments, the robobrain was on the forefront of a new revolution in combat robotics. Background Robobrains were created before the Great War by General Atomics International both for the U.S. military and for the civilian sector. Official government records list only chimpanzee brains as being used in the robots,Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets by Matt Norton but at least some human brains were taken from the bodies of executed criminals.Chris Taylor interview for Vault13.net Many of these criminals were insane, so the resulting robobrains also tended to be unstable, despite complete reprogrammingJ.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG via the CODE technology. Some of these human-robobrains hybrids would try to kill themselves, apparently resenting being made into cyborgs. Rarely, some used the robobrain technology as a means of life extension. They underwent the procedure willingly and were not mind wiped. Bert Riggs, a lead developer of the robobrain project, lived hundreds of years beyond the war this way. Characteristics Construction A robobrain moves on a tracked chassis (using dual 40 hydro-processor motors), either on a fixed or flexible mount. This is attached to a sizable cylindrical torso with a reinforced glass dome on top, housing the central processing unit with the organic brain suspended inside. In addition, to use consoles, operate levers, or engage targets with weapons, they have two flexible manipulators, ending in three point claws, on the sides of their torsos. Robobrains were going to be the next generation of robotic soldier in the war against China, but their production costs made it difficult to implement their introduction into the American military. The robobrain's organic brain is suspended in pressurized bio med gel (which is the primary reason the brains can continue to function for several centuries). Any damage to the casing or the brain itself can disrupt the robot's brainwaves and damage its neural connection to the rest of the body, affecting the robot's performance. Feeding the organic brain information about its surroundings are special sensors (typically with software written in 2076 installed), called Sensors '76.ROBCTRL.MSG Apart from providing a real-time high resolution feed of the robot's surroundings, they are also capable of switching to infrared mode, in case the main sensors, for one reason or another, become useless for operating in unlighted areas. The manipulators in some robobrain models are designed to operate regular human weaponry (such as AK-112 assault rifles), while some others have integrated laser guns (wattage equivalent to AEP7 laser pistols), supported by integrated mesmetrons. In addition, all robobrains have a built-in voice synthesizer. Programming Robobrains, due to the nature of their organic processor, can be programmed with much more complex and expansive instructions than typical robots. This also means they are superior to typical combat robots in the Fallout universe, at least in terms of their tactics and strategy. Military maintenance bots can be controlled via a WLAN matrix network. In this case, a central AI operates the robots. In the Mariposa Military Base, the programs used to run robobrains were Facility Maintenance v2.1, Movement v4.8b, Repair v0.8a, Pest Control v1.4, Hearts v1.0, and Sensors '76. However, it is imperative that robobrains be routinely memory-wiped, as it is possible for the brain to break its own programming (CODE or other types) and develop serious personality quirks. In Fallout 3 many suffer from this fate and seem to have grown to dislike what they were programmed for, but at the same time can do nothing to stop themselves from carrying out their programmed orders. This is hinted at by their battle cries of (but not limited to) "Please don't take this personally," "They could have programmed me to love, to forgive, but nnnoooo," and "When this is all over, I hope we can still be friends." However some seem to enjoy what they have been programmed to do, with disturbing remarks such as: "Don't be afraid, I've become quite good at killing". Robobrains in the Capital Wasteland have a noticeably feminine personality, in both voice tone and speech, however this could be a result of their reprogramming. A special, brainless robobrain called Masterbrain can be found in the Vault-Tec headquarters in the ruins of Washington, DC. There are also non-hostile, essential (immortal) robobrains in Vault 112. It is also notable that the Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts have painted and re-programmed several robobrains for their own use. Variants Robobrain Robobrains in California and neighboring states do not possess integrated weapon systems inside their frame. Rather, their flexible arms and organic processors were tailored to use regular firearms (such as rifles) in combat, something they are able to do with disturbing efficiency. Robobrains could be found in hi-tech locations such as Mariposa Military Base, the Glow, Sierra Army Depot and in the NCR. Humanoid brain bot The humanoid brain bot's brain is held inside of a hardened glass container at the top and suspended in pressurized bio med gel. This bot is equipped with a cannon on its left arm that is a combination of a .50 machine gun and a missile launcher, as well as a large claw on its right arm for close combat, and is able to communicate verbally. The humanoid robotic suit is extremely resistant against almost any type of damage. Think tank A think tank is a special type of brain bot. It consists of a robotic sphere-shaped body housing a human brain with three monitors attached to the robot's chassis. Two of these monitors depict eyes and the other depicts a mouth. Like eyebots, think tanks levitate by means of an unknown propulsion system. Notable robobrains * Skynet * Toto * Super-Ego * Jezebel * Bert Riggs * Julianna Riggs * Ezra Parker * Gilda Broscoe * Keith McKinney * Santiago Avida * The Boss * Libby O'Brien * Vincent May-Lilly * Biv ;Think Tanks * Dr. Klein * Dr. 0 (Zero) * Dr. 8 * Dr. Borous * Dr. Dala * Dr. Mobius }} Notes * It's not entirely clear how robobrains can see, as they have no visible optical sensors or other sensory input devices. However, in the Fallout 4 add-on Automatron and Fallout 76, the robobrains have a single eye inside the glass dome. * Herbert "Daring" Dashwood has a bit of a fascination with the robobrain, and has often wondered what goes into making one. He mentions that he likes their "sexy voice." It is unknown whether it indicates that the brain itself is that of a woman, or if its voice synthesizer is simply programmed to sound female. He also was exposed to a robobrain's mind blast once, and wrote later in his journals that he had a headache "for a week afterwards." * Splicing a lobotomite and a robot at the X-8 research center will yield a robobrain. It humorously aspires life in the outside world only to malfunction and self-destruct in a tiny explosion. * Aiming for the robobrain's "head" is the easiest method to destroy them, as guns are much less effective on their armored torso than the glass dome containing their brain. * The brain appears to be much larger than a human brain. This could be due to the brain being suspended in fluid with very little restraint, causing it to decompress. Notable quotes Robobrains have humorous yet quite morbid dialogue programming. They strongly hint that while the brain has feelings for all forms of life, the robot programming makes it kill involuntarily. Gallery Maroboaa se.gif|Robobrain in Fallout and Fallout 2 RobobrainFO1.png|Robobrain in Fallout and Fallout 2 Fo_Render_Robobrain.png|Robobrain render in Fallout and Fallout 2 Robobrain.png|Robobrain in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas Masterbrain.png|Masterbrain in Fallout 3 ArmyRobobrain.png|U.S. Army robobrain in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas OutcastRobobrain.png|Outcast robobrain in Fallout 3 EnclaveRobobrain.png|Enclave robobrain in Fallout 3 FO3BrotherhoodRobobrain.png| Brotherhood of Steel robobrain in Fallout 3 RobobrainParts.png|Robobrain parts FO3 Brain Bot concept.jpg|Robobrain concept art of Fallout 3 Robobrain (Fallout 4).png References Category:Robots and computers Category:United States Armed Forces technology Category:General Atomics International technology bg:Робомозък de:Robohirn es:Cerebrobot fr:Cérébrobot it:Robocervello pl:Robomózg ru:Робомозг uk:Робомозок zh:機器腦